1-Side Story 2 Fate
|next = }}Story: With Sherry's help, Nikki finally infiltrates Pigeon Royal City. Security within is tight; to buy Ransa more time, she decides to distract the guards. Dialogue * (Pigeon Palace) * Ransa: The guards patrolling the palace are more than ever. This is really troublesome... * Momo: Ransa, why are we going towards the gardens? Wouldn't the Queen be in her study or in the Royal Hall? * Ransa: The Queen dislikes cumbersome rituals and ceremonies. She prefers the gardens to other places. * Ransa: But the inner palace would be more heavily guarded than the outer area... * Momo: Ah, I see... Hey, hey! Ransa, why are dragging me... * Ransa: (Drags Momo) There's a patrol coming, hide up. * (The three retreat to a corner in the palace corridor, and wait for the patrol to walk away) * Nikki: (Whispers) We're wasting too much time here... What do we do now? * Momo: (Whispers) How about we take out all the guards directly! * Ransa: (Whispers) Don't be silly. The royal guards are elites among the elites. Even an Iron Rose stylist would struggle to defeat them. * Ransa: What's more, we are terribly out-numbered. Let's just wait a little longer. * Nikki: (Whispers) But we just cannot hide here all day long... And the longer we stay here, the higher chance they spot us. * Nikki: How about this? I'll go distract the guards; Ransa, you use that time to go meet the Queen in the gardens. * Nikki: You are quite familiar with the royal palace. I bet if you didn't have to watch over us, you could easily avoid the guards and sneak into the garden. * Momo: Nikki, but you cannot do this. It's too dangerous. * Nikki: However, we can't afford to waste any more time. This is the only way now. * Ransa: ...Young girl. I really don't know what to say. * Ransa: Have you ever given a thought about what would happen to people apprehended here? * Nikki: I have made up my mind way earlier that I would do anything to protect my friends. And... I also believe that, if I'm in danger, you will come to my rescue. * Ransa: Okay, so take care. After everything is done, we meet at the train station. * Nikki: Sure, don't worry about a thing. * (Nikki grabs Momo and leaves their hiding place. The guards see her immediately.) * Guard: Halt! Who goes there? * Nikki: (Resolutely) I am... here to see Queen Elle. * (The guards look at each other, then draw their swords and seize Nikki) * Guard: In accordance with Pigeon Kingdom law, you are under arrest. * (Nikki carefully glances at the end of the corridor and is relieved to see that Ransa has left) * Guard: What are you looking at?! Come quietly, and don't try anything funny. * Momo: So, where exactly are you taking us? We didn't do anything bad, we just... just... * Nikki: (Whispers) Hush, Momo. Ransa has already escaped... We just go with them. Don't worry, we will find a way out... * (The guards escort Nikki across the corridor and a great hall.) * Momo: (Whispers) Nikki, Nikki, why are these guards taking us so far away? Even if they want to imprison us, why are we going so high up? * Nikki: (Whispering) I'm not sure... But it seems they don't plan to harm us for now... * (Eventually, the guards bring Nikki and Momo into a great hall) * Momo: What is this place? Wait, the rose throne over there... Nikki, could it be— * (At the moment, the door to the Great Hall bursts open. Everyone in the hall promptly bows with the utmost respect and courtesy) * Nikki: This is— Cutscene Transcript: : Finally : We meet again. Trivia * This stage, like the other side stories, takes no stamina to run and drops no ingredients. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 1 Ode of Oren